


Urgency of Life

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Adore Life [3]
Category: Ironman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Buckys hair gets braid, Escort Peter, F/M, Gwen is the best bro, I use the word perfect to describe Natasha too many times, M/M, No Beta no second reads, Some sad background stories, but indulging endings, i feel brave by posting it like this, remember all mistakes are mine and I suck at english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: There it was. One hell of a story.Peaks of Peter’s life. Natalia and James take. — the extended cut.





	Urgency of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artistfuneral](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artistfuneral), [spongebash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongebash/gifts).

> This took longer than I thought. I lost myself and later —last night— the ideas kept coming and coming. 
> 
> Again I apologize for tagging every relationship when is Natasha and Bucky’s turn, but I like to keep the story connected.

Adore Life— serie.

_ Urgency of Life _

** Natalia. James.  **

“Parker!” Peter heard his name being called at his back and gave a wide smile after seeing his friend, Gwen was coming to him with a glance in her eye that only meant trouble— usually a good kind, but still trouble. 

“Stacy.” He grinned back at the disgusted face the blonde girl made thanks to the mention of her last name and she nudged him not so weakly. Gwen grabbed him by the neck passing an arm over his shoulder and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

“I have news,” Peter nodded waiting eagerly but Gwen only let her brow arched high and burst in giggles. “I have really good news.” And that definitely meant the opposite. 

The walked to the cafeteria and Peter slide one arm around the girl’s waist; some people moved away to let them pass through and nervously started to speak in hush tones about the couple. People loved to talk. If it wasn’t about themself then it was about other people, they talked about how Liz had a new car and how some senior was supposedly caught smoking weed, they talked about late nights parties and all the people invited to come, but most important, students loved to pick on the uninvited ones, the unwanted ones. 

Gwen was a social butterfly, she was always seen with the right crowd: smiling at parents on PTA meetings and surprisingly so, winning all the beer pong games she was dare to. She was never personally involved but adore to see everyone’s faces going slack on astonishment as she won. Gwen also spend the rest of her night with her friends or with Peter when he finally decided to show. 

Peter was in a weird hybrid spectrum of some sort. He wasn’t part of the cool kids but was seen with them in some occasions, he even have had interacted with Flash before— only to correct him in a mistaken answer; Peter seemed distracted but still managed to correct the error and doing so, winning the approval of his class and a death glare from the other boy. 

No, Peter had started as an unwanted. A poor kid who didn’t fit the part, he didn’t meet up the expectations or the idealism of his school, or so he thought until one day Gwen Stacy sat next to him and introduce herself as his new lab partner. Now, Peter was dragged everywhere by Gwen. 

He still didn’t want to go to the parties or the ‘study sessions’ like some liked to call them and he still refused when he could— specially if he had plans. Gwen understood that, his friend perfectly understood once she got to see — _by accident_ — a half naked Peter going into his closet with obvios possessive marks on his hips and thighs and found smoother lip struck stains; that’s how she was so interested in possibilities. To Gwen, Peter was a cool kid but for a whole different reason, something no one could ever know. 

Together they went in line for lunch, Gwen was watching— no, wait... more like staring at the menu with a newborn passion that made Peter wanting to laugh, the blonde was so caught up in lunch that Peter but her jaw in an affectionate way to snapped her out of it, Gwen jumped and giggled. 

“Sorry. I don’t know if I want burritos or tortillas.” It was Mexican day on the menu, every wednesday the school would made a theme to high up spirits so close to the exams. 

“You had tortillas last week,” Peter nuzzled Gwen’s neck and sighed. “You said you wanted to try tacos this week.” Gwen considered Peter’s words and nodded making a choice. “I want mixed burritos.” Kissing her cheek Peter left to grab a table. 

“It must be nice.” Liz said behind her and Gwen felt confused. “You and Peter?” The senior pointed at Peter by the table with her head, the boy was waiting while playing with his phone. “You guys look cute.”  _Oh_ . Before Gwen could say anything else Liz left her side to talk to someone else. She question herself. That’s how people saw them?  _Huh_ . 

Gwen places the tray in front of Peter and sat straddling the bench, Peter with both legs under the table turned to see his friend. 

“What?” 

“I’d say I think people think we’re dating.” Gwen was amused rather than worried. 

“We are not?” Peter faked gasp as a joke. “And here I thought we were meant to be all this time.” Gwen hit him with no real force and laughed. 

“You are meant to fall in lust with elder men and women, marry them a be a sugar baby forever.” 

“Gwen!” 

Jokes aside they were going to talk business. 

Gwen needed a favor and after being constantly save by the girl he could not deny her anything she wanted. Gwen had an event, she liked to do some odd jobs from time to time, specially in vacation and free time; she didn’t like to stay still for too long and so that’s how now she was part of the crew to see through an event in one of the most gushed clubs in town. ‘ ** _Ava_ ** ’ was a dream come true. 

And now Gwen had to plan an opening night and a perfect week for an upcoming rising star. Of course she wasn’t alone but that didn’t mean she wasn’t gonna try. 

That’s why Peter is now backstage at the club. 

They had worked hard. Decorations were placed, there was a chandelier and different kinds of lights, the bar was full and the bartenders had a long list of cocteles and heavy liquor. All the boys and girls part of the event were wearing black and had a sparkly silver pin and were connected by inter-com; the artist was getting ready in a room. 

Sound? _Check_. 

Playlist? _Check_. 

Happy crowd? By the screaming and chanting outside, _definitely check_. 

Gwen hugged him so hard Peter felt like dying. 

“I’ll owe you big time.” Peter shrugged and blushed by the time the unknown artist (to Peter at least) came into view only to fixed him some make up. 

_Such a pretty face can’t stay unnoticed, love. _

* * *

The music was blasting on the speakers and Peter couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous, he knew Gwen had his back no matter how pushy some costumers got, he was in no obligation to drink anything they offered; however Peter could gladly trick them into buying more with the excuse of fixing himself a glass. 

Past two in the morning Peter felt like cracking, he was tired and the smell of strong alcohol was making him sick, the music was good, thou. The still unknown artist was onstage and the crowd went wild. Peter smiled ashamed to recognize a wink sent his way; of the rockstar later on screamed for attention to his persona as ‘the cute ass bartender’, Peter would deny anything and everything with a laughing Gwen by his side. 

“You can take a break.” Gwen nudged his shoulder and grinned happily at the backstage exit. 

The cold winter wind clashed onto his face coloring his cheeks with natural blush, a shiver went down his spine and th le smokey breathhe let out soon disappear in front of his eyes. Freezing out he craved for a cigar to keep his hands warm. The door behind him opened flooding light and Peter walked wary but decided. 

“Can I have a light?” The man with a cigarrete between his lips rose a brow as if daring Peter to ask again and he smiled, he grinned open and trusting; he was part of the staff from the event even if his clothes didn’t reveal much, Peter knew he was safe. 

The well-known click of a lighter being flicked to life got Peter almost bouncing. Shadows were cast on the man’s face and Peter bit his lower lip trying to keep a gasp from breathing. He was gorgeous. 

The person holding the lighter game into view and Peter’s heart skipped a little, anxiety bloomed at the bottom of his tummy while dumbly accepted the killing stick in a silence order. She was beautiful. 

She was beautiful with her shinny red hair combed in soft perfect curls and piercing eyes, even more perfect shape eyebrows and light make-up, her lashes were long and wide. Peter almost felt jealous. 

Oblivious to the possible rudeness of his curious staring, the couple let him be; they both once upon a time were shot speechless on beauty, besides the lithe boy asking for their attention was easy on the eye even in his uniform. James breath in and the cigar came to life, taking a long drag, he tasted the easy flavor and held it to the boy who silently accepted the offering. Peter took it with careful fingers and imitation the other’s action felt himself breathing peacefully; Natalia smirked and went closer to the soldier, James placed a hand on her hip and Natalia kissed him long and longing. Peter was uncapable of turning away. He knew he had to leave, he knew it was better if he just left and let the couple be— they deserved privacy, but he could not do it. His feet were set on stone and his heart and mind overdrive. By now, he absolutely felt jealous. Of who? He wasn’t sure yet. 

The door opened once again and his name was shouted— it seemed his break was over and he needed to head back; stealing one short glance, Peter saw them smiling. Smiling at each other like they were the only and most precious thing they ever needed in this world to survive. Yes, definitely jealous. 

He felt a pang in his soul and craved for more. 

Peter didn’t finish his treat, he left it to die under his boot and with a heavy heart, he went back to work. 

If Gwen smiled to Natasha as an old friend and handed a card with his number to the couple, Peter would never know. 

* * *

Freshly out of the shower he received a call. 

Coffee in hand and a pair of rosy cheeks Peter was too weak to look at them in the eye. To say he was surprised and a bit freaked out was an understatement, however, he couldn’t deny himself the rush of adrenaline that made his cock twitch while being caught by the people in front of him. He originally had thought Natalia would be his date; she was wearing skinny blue jeans, a light brown leather jacket and matching color boot, she looked gorgeous, casual and perfect. So, when James —_please, call me Bucky_— sat next to Natalia and opposite to him, Peter believe was going to die from combusting. 

He enjoyed simple dates. 

So many walks by the beach on the rising sunbehind their backs, Peter loved to hear their stories. 

Natalia was a former ballerina turned an agent for some work place Peter didn’t know and wasn’t about to ask, he found confusing the relief shared look Natalia and James had, as if they were ready for Peter to demand answers. He could not lie and told them much to their faces: did he want to know? Did he crave the stories and the secrets? Yes, he did, however he wasn’t going to demand anything the couple wasn’t ready to give. Peter couldn’t control nor escape his curiosity but only time would tell if he got to know them at the end. 

Right on cue, James kissed him for the first time and Peter froze, his eyes widened in impression and his hand landed on James shoulders for leverage. Natalia had him by the hips and helped him straddle James making him moaned at the cold contact of small hands on his naked skin. 

He was douched. His hair lived on its own and Natalia pet him lazily, his shirt was crumpled thanks to the force James was holding onto him, his lips aching and burning. Peter was grateful he was sitting because he couldn’t feel his legs— that thought won him a share of amused chuckles, so it seemed he had spoken out loud. 

After that, Peter was more than content and glad to share stories of his own. Even if he doubted stories about bad cafeteria food and poisoning and also explosions on not-so-heavy chemicals were as peculiar and entertaining as whatever flick of life the couple could have. The Soldier and the Dancer. 

“And so, what was your first gift?” Natalia rested her back in the couch with a glass of wine in her hand, Bucky —James, he loved to say even when the man assured him only his military company called him that; he was Bucky to friends and  _beloved soldier _to his adored dancer. Peter be damned if he ever stopped calling him James. James was human too, James was lovable too and Peter was also going to love him so bloody much. 

Peter was sitting on the floor between them, he was eating some fish and chips with cola while surfing on social media looking for a new braid he could practice on James’ hair. Had he said today how jealous he felt?  _Yes, you had. _ Natalia rolled her eyes. 

Peter thought with care his answer. He hadn’t been long  on the job , barely a year and that didn’t mean lots of costumers or client, he simply enjoyed company. So, back to the question. His first gift? His first gift had to be a pair of Ballerino shoes. 

James laughed wide and open while Natalie hide her shock with ease. All this time hearing Natalia talk about her dream turned nightmare and dancing and even going as far as watching her dance, she would had never guessed Peter could also dance. 

Peter was a loved child but not spoiled. His Parents have him love and care and some sweets too. His parents had died young leaving him not alone but with only memories of gentle whispers and pats before bed. Ben and May tried so hard. 

Peter wasn’t picky or noisy thou he spoke for his needs and his aunt and uncle met them in no time. That was until Ben didn’t come home. 

Natalia reached for his hand and placed kisses all over it by the time James started to pet his hair in a soothing manner. They shortly asked in their thoughts how the hell did they get there, and Peter kept talking. 

May took him to the movies once and he fell in love. May had taken him to the movies and even when he didn’t remember the story, he was too young and probably focus on something else entirely different, one thing stayed with him, thou. 

The brand new ballerina shoes hanging, floating, dancing. 

Then, Peter knew something he wanted to do. And lastly never got a chance to try. The week they were meant to go and look for ballet classes and proper shoes, Ben had been shot to death. 

How do they became a gift then? 

_Libby_. Her name was Libby. 

James frowned and stretched on the couch, Peter was now langily laying between them with his head on Natalia’s thighs and his feet safe in James’ lap. 

“Are you sure you should be telling us their names?” James knew it was truly a long shot on luck to be able to find Peter’s clients, but. Still. Natalia hit him at the back of his head whispering something in a language he didn’t understand but was almost sure it was an insult. 

“Silly, Soldier.” Peter smiled feeling shy and pealing off from Natasha’s hold, he kissed James cheek. “Of course is not her real name.” 

Peter had just signed up in some shady website with Ned’s help, he created a profile and started surfing, looking, waiting. They had clicked in a night. 

Libby was shocked to know that Peter had never been pampered before. Sure, he got payed and extras, juicy fat extras and expenses, but gifts? **Never**. 

“What do you wish the most?” She had asked one night. And Peter could only go back to the memory of May showing him that old movie with ballet shoe; he could wonder and imagine how his life would had been if Ben were still alive and able to see him dance. Libby got him his shoes in a blink. 

Libby got him a class in a studio and of course Libby got him proper clothes for dancing and fill his tv subscription with ballet related movies and series. ‘ _To get you in the mood_ _._’ She said. Peter smiled sadly at the memory. 

Soldier and Dancer wanted to know but weren’t brave enough yet to ask. 

What was it about? The lost memory of family or the bittersweet knowledge of a relationship gone wrong? 

Libby fell in love. Peter fell out of lust. 

And there it was. One hell of a story. 

Peter had nothing to worry about. Both. James and Natalia would gladly listen to him talk all he ever needed. 

* * *

Peter came into the apartment with the ring of his keys, the copies had just been delivered and he was eager to try his new freedom. He found Natalia not in the house, James assured him she would be back soon; dancing the anger away, that’s where she was. Peter didn’t comment on it even if he wanted to bite his nails. So he went up for being close to James. 

Both hands near his scalp, Peter massaged in tenderness and fond, Peter was on edge— had been big part of his day, his client was picky on the weekend and his senses were going nuts. His hard on would come and go at random times, however, even if he was needy, all his thoughts would go to James first as it was obvious he needed help and grounding. 

Peter settle for beading James Jaír into something comfortable and familiar when a rough pull made James gasp and the sound went straight to his dick.  **Fuck** . 

And fuck he did. 

Natalia came home to the sight of her beloved soldier three fingers deep in Peter while the boy trashed and whined in full nakedness on contrast of James clothes persona, from where she was standing she could see the raging hard and velvet head of Peter’s cock and she wanted nothing more than taste him. 

Peter came in a overwhelmed cry. 


End file.
